Rolls of materials used in industrial applications are often large and cumbersome to handle. Typically, this problem is overcome by the use of equipment such as forklifts which are available at warehouses, plants and similar locations. However, some products such as civil engineering fabrics, are often delivered at the work site which can be a road or highway. The rolls of fabric are usually delivered by truck and sometimes only part of the entire load is designated for a particular work site. Since the rolls of engineering fabric are relatively long and heavy, there exists a need for a means of handling such rolls at a location where specialized equipment such as a forklift is not available.
To facilitate conveyance and safe handling of a core member or a roll of material, it is known to append certain fixtures to the core and to apply requisite motive force directly to the fixture.
Such fixtures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,510,564 to Stockfleth et al., 4,226,380 to John W. Gay, and 4,396,166 to Calvin Kollman, each of which fixtures require an assemblage of parts, including a rod or the like member disposed axially through the core, means for fixing or maintaining the rod-core spatial relationship, and means on the rod end, or ends, adapted for application of a motive force.
Other known means for similar handling are illustrated by a split wedge annulus that is cammed into frictional or penetrating contact with an inner surface by an axially disposed cam element to which a bolt handling motive force is applied.
Another known type of handling means that associate with an inner core surface comprises a tong type tool having its grasping or piercing jaws outwardly directed.
The aforegoing means for handling are not fully satisfactory for the purpose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roll of material having a core member especially adapted to facilitate application of a motive force.
It is a further object of the invention that the core member include a length of strap or the like material extending from an end or surface thereof adapted to receive aforesaid motive force.
It is another object of the invention that the novel core member be an uncomplicated combination of structural elements that are easily assembled, inexpensive to manufacture and for connection to a motive force for roll handling purposes does not require a complicated, sophisticated or expensive tool.